heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Sapphire Corps (New Earth)
Violet power rings are fueled by the emotion of love, one of the two emotions, with the other being rage, that most influence their user. Corps Established Not long after the initial realization of the Star Sapphire Corps existence it is revealed that they have built a Central Power Battery and have sent out rings not only to find those who have been loved and spurned but also those who have lost someone they love, with the intent to give love and fight against hate and fear. After the choice is made to become a member of the corps, the initiate is encouraged to follow their heart. However, the Zamarons were not above inducting new members if they felt it was in their best interests. Following the Sinestro Corps War, the Zamarons captured several female Sinestro Corps members in an attempt to fill the anger and fear in their hearts with love. So far, the only successful conversion is Fatality of Sector 1313. A Star Sapphire Ring was also sent to Carol Ferris, which convinced her that by accepting the Ring, she could save Hal Jordan's life during the War of Light.Tales of the Corps #2 In truth, the Zamarons, aware that Carol had built up a "tolerance" to the violet light, wanted her to serve as the host for the Predator, the embodiment of the violet light.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #45 Blackest Night Sinestro latter lead his corps to attack Zamaron and free the captured Sinestro Corps members. During their attack, the Black Lantern Corps descended on Zamaron. The arrival of Hal Jordan and the Indigo Tribe managed to hold the line for a time, but two Black rings attached themselves to the corpses in the Violet Central Power Battery, Khu-Fu and Chya-ra. Their rising caused the Violet Battery to explode and free the Predator. The Indigo Tribe transported Carol, Hal, and Sinestro to Korugar, but it is unknown if the Zamarons survived the explosion. For all intents and purposes, the Star Sapphire Corps was removed from the War of Light. Despite this, Carol's powers seem to remain intact.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #46 | Equipment = Star Sapphire Central Power Battery, Star Sapphire Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = Star Sapphire Ring | Notes = * Unlike most Lantern Corps, save perhaps Agent Orange, the Star Sapphires are currently all female. However, it is not impossible for a man to wear and use the Ring. During The War of the Green Lanterns, Guy Gardner once wore a Sapphire Ring, in addition to a Red ring, to boost his power, and was able to, if only for a brief time, channel its power, though it proved extremely difficult (mainly due to the fact that he needed to make himself mad and feel love at the same time). The writers also stated that men are allowed into the corp, it's just that none have been found worthy yet. * It should also be noted that the Entity of Love did possess a man, making him effectively a member of the Star Sapphires during the possession. | Trivia = | Links = }} References Category:Star Sapphire Corps Category:2007 Team Debuts